The New World
by the Teller of Stories
Summary: How will I survive? Why did the bomb hit us? Why now? Am I the only one left in this waistland of what life use to be?


**The new world **

**Written by The Teller of Stories**

Chapter1

It starts

It started in 2012. Iraq had destroyed most of the U.S. all that was left was Arizona. They were ready they wanted to blow up the boom coming from a battle ship off the cost of what was left of California and was going to launch the rocket boom at them. Well when the time came, the one boom Arizona sent hit the one the Iraqi's sent and it made some sort of gas with the color of light light blue in an orb shape it went into all the cities and destroyed them. It destroyed all the people attracted to it. It was cacara (a 13 year old girl), her mother luma 3rd venara, her father James venara, her two-twin sisters Anna and sisi venara, and her newborn sister jasmine venara in a sake on moms back. They ran when they saw the orb coming, they came to a wall her mother put jasmine with her and her father raped the twins in his coat and covered them in all of their bodies. Cacara could see out of a crake in her mother's coat. The giant orb got closer and fast.

Her mother looked out at the orb she said to Cacara "I love you Cacara venara you were my best girl ever I want you to live and build a new U.S.A. I want you to be strong I want you to be the leader of the nation." right at that moment cacara saw the orb a foot away and then she thought "oh my god I'm going to die please don't let me and jasmine die." Then she felt it move over her and her mother and her sisters and then all went black she felt like she was floating in air. She felt like this for a long time and after what felt like days she felt sold ground on her back she opened her eyes she was still at the wall. It was pushed over and there lying over her was her mother's skeleton and in the pile of remains next to it was her father and what was left of the two-twins. There lying in the ashy coat was her newborn sister alive and asleep her brown tuff of hair in her face cacara picked her up and walked around what was once big tall buildings that were now ruins like big piles of junkyards. In a small clearing she made a small hut with a rainproof cover she made of big sheets of cast iron

Chapter 2

I need food

In no time at all it was dark. She had made a door and a lock; she melted the walls on the inside so they were smooth and attached to the ground so not to blow away. When she melted two pieces of metal into the round shape and melted one to the side of the wall right next to the door and the other on the door. At sun set she had got the chain to lock the door with. Then she started to look for food all that day she had gave the baby and she the food she packed when her family and her were going to go to the park to watch the big fireworks that the booms were suppose to make. Cacara had also eaten most of it. There was a crack in-between the wall and the door but only to fit Cacara's hand so she could unlock the door if she needed to. She had put the baby inside locked the door from outside she had put the chain in the loupe and the chain fell in just the right length, for the baby to grab it and pull it tight and then cacara helped her make a very big naught in it. Then she let go and then cacara pulled it up to the loupe and it was stuck the chain couldn't come out and cacara couldn't get in unless she unlocked it she let go and the baby played with it. But she knew not to ever undo it if she was alone in there unless it was cacara at the door. When cacara had set off to find food all she had with her was her mother's baby carrying sack and her torch witch was now on fire and some sunflower seeds and a sack of flour. She found a run down building; it was her old apartment building! It only had its windows smashed and the building was swaying back and forth but it was the only place that she remembered had a lot of food and hammers and nails for working and building things. When she got to her old apartment the room was burned it looked like a tornado went through the room. She walked carefully into the kitchen she saw the plate of ash that were really cookies that her mother backed right before they left for the park. She opened what was left of the cumbered. There was an ashy bag of fine bread, a box of cereal and at lest 60 baby food jars, one cereal bowl it said her name all the cereal bowls had a name scents cacara and her sisters all argued who got what bowl so they each got a bowl with they're names on them. Cacara looked around for the other ones they were all broken she found pieces of bowls allover but the names were all un-cracked but they were broken off the real bowl. The twins Anna and sisi were both the second oldest they were both in one corner of the room. Moms and dads were together broken out of there bowls in another corner. She found the Jasmines name in a corner with cacara's picture. She walked into the bedroom she got blankets lots of them to make pallets to sleep on. She toke the food put it in her sack. She walked into my mother's room she opened a drawer and toke the seeds in it there were corn seeds pumpkin seeds all kinds. Finally she got all the food they would need for at lest until Christmas. When cacara was leaving she kicked the table legs and she had wood for a shelf or a small flat table.

Chapter3 

The first night

When she got back to the home like hut she went inside and put the baby in the safest side of the hut she toke the torch and melted like a long gash she had stuffed a thick table leg in the gash and let the hot metal grow sold so to be a good shelf After that cacara melted a small sheet of metal and laid the wooden thick legs on it to make a table she flipped it over and let it dry. then she melted the back of the hut and made a fireplace and she through the torch in it and it made a good sized fire the baby was watching her the entire time when cacara got to the pallets she had looked over at her and she was asleep cacara picked her up out of her carrier and put her on the pallet by the warmth of the fire by the time she fell asleep the room was warm. She didn't want to open the door to go to the bathroom so that she wouldn't wake the baby or let the out the warm air so she snuggled next to the baby and rapped her arm around her and fell asleep

Chapter4

Work to be done

In the morning cacara had woken up. the fire was out the room was filled with early morning sunlight. Jasmine was still asleep but the room was filled with smoke because there was no way to get out. Cacara jumped up move up on the outside of the hut crawling up to the top of the hut she melted a hole in the ceiling after moving the baby so she so doesn't get burned by the hot melted metal. she melted together metal sheets around a metal skeleton made by metal bars to give its round shape and stuck it in the hole and went inside and melted one end of the metal bars to the top of the ones that held up the base of the fireplace and put one more sheet of iron on to keep the smoke in (sort of like a pill you have to two sides cut it in half then cut off the remaining ends) she started the fire and she went outside to make more things. They would need like a cupboard, real beds, rooms, a counter, a bathroom, a sink a lot of work was to be done.

First she went back into the hut and but the baby back in the carrier and walked out locked the door and set out to the old apartment building. When she got there she broke a wall and cut it to the sizes she would need and put it between her back and the baby. Cacara got the sink from the kitchen, and I got some more things for the big building day ahead of her. After they came home she found a flower that grew on its own in this terrible place of mess and tragedy. Cacara made a vase and put the vase and flower on the table she made last night. She walked outside to get the baby because she sat her next to the wood at the ditch by were she was going to plant the seeds. When Cacara walked outside there was people pointing weapons at the baby

Chapter5

The new friends

Cacara ran as fast as she could. She grabbed a piece of wood and the baby. jasmine held onto cacara's back and raped her legs around cacara's waste and held on with all her might cacara had the wood in her hands. The people looked alarmed they sent a boy to talk to Cacara "we don't want to hurt her we just wanted to make sure she had a family but you are not an adult this can't be your child are you a sister of the little one?" he asks her. "Yes I am." Cacara said as she put the board down, they put there spires down "we can help with your……home it looks like you need help" said another one "Thank you but I'm sorry if I'm rude but were did you come from?" Cacara asked " oh we come from a village very far from here we saw your smoke earlier this morning and we fallowed it but when it stopped we got lost" "is there any adults in your home ummm?" said a girl. "Cacara and no adults" "Cacara that's a pretty name" "we were trying to find food we are the hunters of our village and we ran out. Do you have food to spare?" "Salsa don't ask for food she might not even have enough food for her and the baby!" "Yes we do we have just a perfect amount to keep us until the winter I will give you food if you do some thing for me, like a trade" they huddled together a bunch of whispers came. "okay we accept your offer"

Chapter6

The trade

"Okay here's your food now that I have given you what you think will help your village I will show you were I got my food after I show you my home. You can help me by building a lot of stuff……umm okay who here is the best with hammers and nails." "Me." "Okay what I'll need you to do is to make cupboards, counters, and beds okay." "Okay." "Who's good at making oh pretty designs, and bathrooms?" "All of us can do those things." okay well you guy find something to do okay I'll make the door ways to explained my home." They started working. They were done when the sun was in the middle of the sky. They all went inside cacara looked around all they had to do was make hinges and connect them to the wall. they had made several improvements like making a bedroom a playroom for the baby, a kitchen, cupboards, holes in the walls for candles, doors, dressers, dipper changing table, pots and pans, cups, windows and much more but before they all help do the hinges and left to go to the village

Chapter7

The village

After seeing the apartment building they went to the village. It was full of kids they all had jobs to help the village but their land was dieing, they're crops were dead, they were really skinny, they had a market area but all that was sold was dead fruits and veggies, home areas were filled of kids that had no homes they had no water cacara was just the opposite she had all she needed water, food, shelter. she talked to the head of this group of people she told him that she had all they would ever need if they came to live on her land they could clear more land and set up there homes and live there forever, and as the population grew they could clear more land. The head boy agreed he sent lots of teen boys to help clean the land. By the next day they had finished the land cleaning one boy in particular jasmine liked a lot, he was cute. cacara liked him but she didn't like him a lot just because he kept jasmine happy soon they went back a bunch of people were packed and were ready to move cacara told the head boy that they were ready and they all moved out cacara and the head boy rode horses while the others walked they talked about were cacara found the food and the clothing and the other things she had she went a head and lead the group to the land while the head boy took a few men and searched the entire building for more blankets, wood, iron sheets or anything else that might help them

Chapter8

The big workday

When Cacara got her group to the land she made a map of the land on the ground and made homes, the homes were to surround the town and on the side behind the home that were facing north were the fields and facing the east were the wineries and facing south were the roads going out into the world into the old ruined Arizona, facing the west was the furniture makers but first she aside there homes so it was like saying "go to 12 b on this map you go to 12c" and she did the same for jobs but only "1234,1234 over and over and then okay all 1's work in the wineries 2 work in the…." The women worked on the houses and the men worked on there work buildings and there job setting if they worked in the fields they cultivated, if they worked in the wineries they would put the sticks in the ground so the vines had something to hold them up, if they were makers they would make there workshop station in the ware house, if they were shop keepers they made there shops. It was done by the time the moon was out directly above there heads Cacara's home was right in the middle of the living areas. Soon they figured out what had happened and made schools to teach and for smaller children to know and learn how they all got surrounded by old broken buildings, why they wouldn't see an adult for many years, why they had to help they're older brothers and sisters, to learn what a president was, learn that what they would mostly dream of was real at one time, how and why that world shattered, and to show them that the things they dream about like pc's or music wouldn't ever come back lights that switch on and off with a press of a button would never happen

Chapter 9

Almost 10 years later

10 years later jasmine was 11 she knew everybody everything or so she thought. Cacara had never ever showed her the apartment building again, one day when Cacara was cleaning dishes jasmine ran around and started the fire and light the candles in the entire house she walked back in the kitchen she sat down at the counter and waited for Cacara to go into the other room to sit in the rocking chair and ask her about her day, Cacara did as jasmine thought Cacara would and Cacara asked her about her day she answered with a question "Cacara" "yes" Cacara said moving to the rocking chair by the fire "well in school the teacher said that at one point in time there was electricity is it true?" "What do you mean?" Cacara picked up her knitting "Like hmmm lights you only had to flip a switch and they would come on." "Oh yes that point in time okay well yes it was very real it was as real as you and me." She said starting to knit "It was real, wow! Were you alive when it was real?" "Yes and you were too" Cacara stopped and looked at jasmine. "No can't be your telling lies." Cacara looking at her in a weird way then burst out laughing "no I'm not you were just born you were a little over two months old when it was wiped of the face of the u.s." " U.s.?? We haven't talked about that in school" looking at cacara like she is just plain confused "well we were part of the U.S.A a very powerful country… hour and a half later and that's how we were reduced to this point of life and jasmine do you know what mother said to us when she knew she was going to die? She said 'keep her save Cacara I know you two will lead the new u.s.a. No mater how long it takes you will survive'" cacara said making her voice sound like hers, a small tear rolled down her face. "Cacara who was our mother?" "She was luma the 3rd remember me telling the story of luma the 3rd to you, she was our mother jasmine. Honey its time to go to bed and tomorrow I will take you to the place were we lived so long ago."

Chapter 10

The old days now old ashy memories

The next morning Cacara woke up she found herself thinking "wow my sister has changed so much I have changed so much this home has changed so much jasmines room was once her playroom and she once slept in a crib in my room we use to have baby food cans in the cupboards now we have apples, corn, pumpkins and 6 years worth of baking flour, Longer lasting and brighter candles." See by this time cacara was 23 years old she wasn't married and the boy that had kept jasmine so happy while Cacara couldn't be there he played with jasmine he was like father but only a completely different person. And best of all he made Cacara happy. Later when jasmine woke up all she could think about was going to see were she lived when she was two months old. "Cacara can't we just leave now and go do the daily stuff later please pretty please?" jasmine made a puppy face. "No jasmine I have certain things to do you know that and plus the place you want to go to isn't really a pretty sight in fact I don't even think it's standing anymore, here is a list of things we need to do before we leave okay."

List of things to do 

1.get more food jasmine

2. Go to work in fields both

3. Help john with his garden cacara

4. Help the baker jasmine

5. Help build more homes cacara

6. Move more piles of metal for more land cacara

7. Walk all the pets in the bloke jasmine

8. Go home and clean rooms both

9. Finish working on knitting sweater cacara

10. Wash dishes from this morning jasmine

11. Get more baking flour cacara

12. Dowse the candles jasmine

13. Make more bread cacara

14. Grind more yeast cacara

15. Make cascara's lunch jasmine

16. Keep house clean jasmine

17.sweep floor jasmine

18. Scrub the floor cacara

19. Scrub cupboards jasmine

20. Make jasmines lunch cacara

After reading the list jasmine ran and stopped Cacara from going outside "no I'm not the only one doing all this right?" "of course I'm not going to let you do all this stuff alone I'm doing them too!" "Oh okay well lets get started" she moves to open the door and Cacara shut it "Not yet I forgot to dived the work" The work was divided and was made into two lists they went to town square and Cacara told jasmine that she should do her field work first before it gets hot and do all her out of town choirs there while she was out of town "Okay I'll get my stuff from in town and take it home and when I go to the field areas you finish your field choirs and I'll start mine and you can start your in town stuff okay?" Cacara told her. "Ok" later that day Cacara came home and jasmine was sitting there in the sad rocking chair by the fire "honey are you okay? If you were okay you wouldn't be sitting in the sad rocking chair." Jasmine handed cacara a small piece of paper it was from her boyfriend she read it. "Dear jasmine, I'm sorry but I have to dump you there is more fish in the sea and I'm looking for a better one. your X boyfriend Kenny" Right then Cacara felt what jasmine was feeling "I remember the world of boyfriend and girlfriend, I remember him coming to my door and he told me, I could see the tears in his eyes I knew he didn't want to but his parents made him they never liked the idea that they're son had a girlfriend but they sent him and made him dump me." She popped back to the present she put jasmine on her knee and said "well who cares you don't need him to be happy all your happiness is inside not in a guy I bet one of these days you'll find a guy for life" she cheered up a little and then she got up and ran into her room Cacara got up and walked over to jasmines room she knocked and Jasmine screamed at Cacara "Go away!!!" she opened the door and she was taking down all the pictures and things she had resembling him just like Cacara did. Cacara told her to clean her room she screamed no so cacara said, "Ok I'll leave you alone then." She didn't come out for dinner so Cacara toke it to her and the next morning she went to wake her up for school and there was her dinner the same as it was when she left it. Jasmine got up put on her clothes got her books and left for school no breakfast or anything she just left that day Cacara walked jasmines to school, later after school ended jasmine came home with a note from the nurse and the principle, Cacara was to see them for a parent teacher conference about jasmine the next day she told the principle and the nurse that she was so depressed because her boyfriend dumped her and she was still feeling the pain.

Chapter 11

Now to make the trip that will end a life of pain

That day cacara walked up to her and said "ok lets go to the place were we grew up." " I don't want to go cacara" " yes you do I can see it in your eyes." Jasmine smiled and she walked with cacara outside and they were on they're way to the apartment building, when they got there jasmine looked up at the ruins "I lived here" she said " no silly you were born here it may not look like much but this is were I got your baby food this building is the reason we are still alive this building was once the most beautiful building in the entire Arizona state and now it's the only Arizona building standing lets go inside okay." jasmine was too stunned at that was the most beautiful thing in the state. When they got into they're old room she got flashed with so many memories she fell and cacara heard a growl come from the kitchen suddenly cacara saw a wolf come from behind the door it growled she stopped, it move away from the door it was a male the most dangers type of wolf in any breed. Cacara through a stick of old wood from when she had broken the wall ten years before the stick hit it on the head it turned and looked at cacara meanly jasmine got up and started to run but she stopped when she saw cacara not moving and saw the wolf coming forwards at cacara "run jasmine run! Run now before its to late" she ran cacara ran and slammed the door before it could move but the door only got it madder it ran after cacara finally it jumped and landed on cacara's back but then it fell over it had an arrow in its paw the arrow was shot by Kenton from next door he was the teen boy that help keep jasmine happy ten years ago the wolf got up and ran with three legs then Kenton stopped, jasmine and cacara stopped a few feet in front of him 2 yards from the front door "come on that wolf is coming" " I know that and I'm solving its problem" it ran right at him it jumped into his arms and they fought for a while. after a big fight Kenton was victorious he was the last one standing while the wolf lay on the ground with a knife in its hart. jasmine and cacara took him to they're house they let him stay there until he was well little did they know that it would change they're lives forever after he got to the house he kept saying stuff like "your eyes those are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" "why thank you Kenton" he was sick for many days and they stayed by his side the entire time. After a month in his bed they woke up to the smell of pancakes they both got up and was surprised to see it was Kenton making breakfast he said he felt better and the best moment in cacara's life came only an hour after that. they made all those pancakes and didn't eat even half of them and when cacara was cleaning dishes he came in toke her hands from the water cacara dried them in her apparen and he toke them again and started to explain that he loved her but she wasn't getting it she hadn't loved anybody cents she was 10, finally he leaned over and kissed her for the first time, he pulled something from his pocket he said that he toke this off he's mothers finger in the apartment building were he grew up at in the same building as she did, he knelled down on one knee and said "cacara will you marry me?" she agreed they told jasmine and she asked, " So cacara you will be my mother and Kenton will be my father?" "Yes jasmine I will be your father if you let me. I will adopt you as a father and cacara is already like your mother she takes care of you and I will be here too"


End file.
